A Vacation In Panama
by SparklingPC
Summary: A story about Thalia, Luke, Percy, and Annabeth going to Panama for vacation. Thalia is not a huntress and Luke is not evil. I need siggestions to continue. PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story!**

**A NOTE!-IMPORTANT!-Thalia is not a Huntress. Luke is not evil and not part of Kronos. ONLY DIFFERENCES FROM THE BOOK.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! LUV SUGGESTIONS!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Percy, Thalia, Luke, and I were going to Panama for a short vacation, but just as friends. We were on our flight, and just about to land. As soon as we got to our hotel, Hyatt Place, we went to out room. The room had 2 beds, a Plasma TV, a computer, a couch, a bathroom, and a closet. I got my stuff and put it on my bed. I unpacked and all and I was ready to go anywhere. I realized Percy didn't unpack; he was just staring at me.

"Percy?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Percy?!?!"

"Oh..sorry…" he trailed off.

"Right."

"Okay, where are we going now?"

"Umm..I don't know."

"Here, let's just explore," he said, and then grabbed my hand and took me to the first floor.

"Um..Percy you can let go of my hand now," I said, then blushed. A little too much. He let go of my hand.

"Sorry. Let's go."

We called over a cab, and went to a fancy restaurant. We got seated near the back. Our waiter came to our table. At first, I didn't notice his face. But, when I did, I just stared…..because he was_ hot_. I had a feeling Percy was staring at me, feeling hopeless. To distract me from the waiter walking away, Percy started a conversation.

"Soo...Annabeth...What do you think Luke and Thalia are doing right now?"

"I don't know. You know you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Just because I think that guy's hot, doesn't mean I like him," I said…not realizing what I had said. When I did, I blushed.

"Did you just say he was _hot_? Not that's anything _I_ should be concerned about."

"Okay, I know a daughter of _Athena_, wouldn't say that. But, there's nothing against it. Right?"

"I guess not," he said hopeless.

We ate in silence. When we were done, we walked out of the restaurant, Instead of getting a cab, we just walked. Finally I spoke. I got in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Okay Percy, you're giving me the silent treatment. Look, I'm sorry."

He didn't speak. I just stared, then spoke. "Percy!"

"What do you want?" he asked me.

I just stared at him. Moments later, I ran off.

"Annabeth, wait!" he yelled after me.

I didn't look back. I ran into the hotel and went to my room. On my way there, I saw Thalia and Luke standing in the hallway talking. They stopped when they saw me.

"Annabeth? Where's Percy? What wrong?" Luke asked me.

"Percy, that's what's wrong," I said, and then went into my room.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I wanna know~!**

**I also want suggestions or ideas for the story! I WUD LUV 2 PUT THEM IN MY STORY IF I CAN! THANK YA MUCH! **

**P.S.- I don't know when I will update. So bare with me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**The reason is cuz there was a thunderstorm and we lost the internet on the computers and laptops. i had no source of internet until yesterday. i lost a few other things but you get the point.**

**SOO THANKS AGAIN FOR STAYING TUNED! on with the story and cya the bottom!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I was running to the room after Annabeth. What stopped me were Thalia and Luke standing in the hallway.

"Percy, what did you do to Annabeth?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to get into the room.

"Well, why is she……"

"I just have to talk to her. Now, would you move? Also, Luke, have you noticed that you're flirting with Thalia? You obviously need to stop. She knows."

I walked off, not waiting for his response. I entered the room, and it looked perfect. Except the fact I couldn't see Annabeth. Finally, she came out of the bathroom. She didn't notice me. She faced her bed, looking in her bag. So, I slowly crept behind her. She didn't _still_ didn't notice, which is unlikely of a daughter of Athena.

I got just as close as I could get. She soon turned around. I stared in to her eyes and she glared into my eyes. _Her eyes are beautiful_, I thought. _What? Beautiful?_ She interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

"I want you… to not be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Percy. I'm just frustrated. I mean, why would you play stupid like that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just playin' around. I really didn't think you were going to take it that way," I said, my face about 2 inches away from hers.

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"You're not mad, right?"

She rolled her eyes. She started to walk off, but I took her hands and put them behind her back, so her back was facing me.

"Are you?" I asked, again.

"I'm not, Percy."

"Say it like you mean it," I said, turning her to face me.

"I'm not mad at you, Percy," she said, gazing into my eyes.

That moment, the doorbell rang. I walked over. I opened the door, and saw Thalia and Luke standing there.

"What have you guys been doin' in here? Have you guys been making out or something?" Thalia teased.

Annabeth and I glared at her.

"Well, what do we see? Two love-birds standing in front of me," I teased back.

"Shut up, freak," Luke said.

Annabeth laughed. Thalia spoke up again.

"We were thinkin' to hit the beach at 7," Thalia said.

"Sounds good," Annabeth said, looking at me.

"Wait, why don't we just stay at the beach for tonight? We'll be back here for tomorrow night. Besides, it would be calm and peaceful," Luke asked.

"I'm so in for that!" I answered.

"Duh, of course, why wouldn't you?" Thalia said.

I grinned. We all agreed and Thalia and Luke went back to their room. At 7:00, we all went to the beach. There were lots of people, as in _couples_, roaming the beach. We all found ourselves a perfect spot under the tall palm trees. Thalia and Luke talked as they set up their blanket. Before I knew it, Annabeth set up ours. We sat down. I gazed at the sea. It was a beautiful sight.

**Tell me what you think! Cliick the button! You know you want to!**

**It's not that hard. They make my day!  
**


End file.
